My hero,My princess(one-shot)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Penn is not only a Hero. after a missunderstading with Sashi,he will figure out that for Sashi,he is everything.


Since weeks ago, that Tomboy girl was not acting normally. Something had changed in her and the worst thing was that everything, nor did she know what was happening to her.

Sashi Kobayashi was known for her rough and energetic personality,which if you dare to bother her,she gave you a really bad beat up,that girl that was a fanatic of action and risk,but lately, the purple and pink haired girl was not acting like that

Yes. Most of her time,she spent with her friend and co-worker, Penn Zero,whether they were in classes or out in the city.

And what did they do?: as well as the missions in which they almost always went dead and then laughed or talking about the stupid things that Boone did,or just laughing for nothing nervously and tenderly, followed by a loving hug or a sweet goodbye.

Sashi kept thinking "What's wrong with me?", "Why do I waste my time thinking about him?", "We're just supposed to be friends ... right?" . But her wishes and feelings were stronger than her own conscience.

Right now the purple haired girl was with the one with orange hair with indomitable and spongy curls, they walked together to the Kobayashi Family department to leave the girl at home, that path full of laughs and good vibes seemed to be infinite, for which Nobody wanted to finish .

"You can sctually belive that really Captain Super Capitan faced Lady starblaster?" said the sturdy boy,Boone.

Saying that, Sashi let out a giggle full of energy.

"Yes, literally, just when I had said that imagine Lady Starblaster and Rippen as a couple was to see everything, in front of my eyes I finally saw what is really eveything" she wasn't abel to stand the laughter and finally let go a loud chuckle While she was laughing, that boy with orange hair looked at her friend with an adorable look, she looked so gorgeous so cute,so...he could not describe it.

However, that laughter from Sashi turned into a pig laugh,by this she covered her mouth in embarrassment and her cheeks turned a clear crimson red.

"Jeje...Sa-sash" Boone covered his mouth trying not to laugh and not be hit by his violent friend, for every word he got a laugh "Well, did you eat b-bacon this morning?"

"Shut up!" The girl covered her mouth embarrassed.

Penn had shown a face of surprise for that piggy laugh, which slowly became a tender and sympathetic look towards his friend.

"I say you sound very Cute" Penn spoke with a certain sweetness in his voice.

"Eh?" Sashi looked at him,not seeing his face,her cheeks were filled with more blush. "S-Seriously?..."

"Why do you think I lie?,heroes dont lie..." Penn stood in front of her,face to face,with a very short distance between her lips "Sashi ..." Penn whispered bringing a trembling hand to her cheek to run that strand of purple hair from her face.

"Penn..." she sighed.

That moment could have been perfect,could take each other,caress,feel and finally join their lips in a kiss...Unfortunately,the moment was interrupted by the annoying Boone, who interposed between the two,separating them.

"Ehhh,I do not want to bother...but we've arrived" The sturdy boy pointed to the department of the Kobayashis.

"Oh, yes. I'm home..." Sashi spoke scratching her hair nervously.

"Yes...well...it would be better if I also go home..." Penn spoke with great shame.

With a moment of silence, with both young people blushing and their hearts beating to a thousand.

Sashi said goodbye with an affectionate fist hitting Penn's shoulder,who in response showed some pain,but when recovering,showed him a tender smile which she also responded.

"Well,bye Sash..." and with that said, the part-time hero left slowly with his friend.

SadhiKobayashi,stand there, watching him go,every movement he made with his body. That look of love did not leave her face.

"Aahh,Penn...Goodbye my Hero..." that phrase came out of the girl's lips followed by a sigh surrendered.

Boone,in all the way,didn't stop seeing Penn and his look of love towards her friend with a lot of mischief. He already knew what Sashi thought about Penn when he saw her once,sitting on the recess bench,stalking the orange-haired boy who was talking to some classmates while sighing in love.

Boone was dedicated to annoy Sashi for hier actions,until between so much anger,she confessed by mistake her secret: she was in love with her co-worker.

Now he just needed to know if Penn felt the same for her.

On the other day Sashi arrived hastily to classes because last night she had not been able to recover her sleep, since Penn was not out of her head.

A bit sweaty from the run that was done to avoid being late, she entered her classroom and saw her classmates talking among themselves, laughing and gossiping, the History teacher had not arrived yet.

"Uff,Earlier than I was waiting for" Whispered the purplehaired girl very relieved.

While Boone and Penn chatted, The hero turned around and saw her there in front of the door,an immense joy had spread throughout his body.

"Hey Sash!,Hello!" Penn said slowly approaching her.

"Penn!,Nice to see you" After saying this, she threw herself into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Penn,in addition to remaining with cheeks more red than a tomato, showed a certain tenderness in his eyes and with his two arms surrounded his friend. Hugging her more time that was necessary.

That hug lasted just that minute that they needed to enter classes. After an hour and a half of being paying attention to the boring explanations of the teacher, being underlining the books and the most important topic and responding to questionnaires,finally thering the bell to go off recess.

Which caused all the students to rush out of their chairs to the door. Sashi along with Boone, who was sitting next to her, tried to arrive with Penn, who always sat behind them, because of the number of students who got in the way. They had to wait there until there were no obstacles in the way. When there was no one else, Sashi continued to go to her friend, but the only thing she did was to see something that made her stay intact, petrified and with a dead heart.

Penn was not alone,he was laughing and having an affectionate conversation with a girl.

That girl was the only girl with Penn,apart from Sashi,seemed to be happy and with which lately Penn has been socializing and chatting:

Matilda.

"and well, apart from that, do you have plans for this weekend?" asked the brown haired girl with glasses playing with one of her tufts of hair.

"Well,the truth is,I was going to invite Sashi and Boone to see a film at the cinema, but what are your plans? I'll gladly go" speak Penn.

"Well, I was going to the park this weekend with Joey,you want to join us?" Matilda said with a tender smile.

"Of course, I see if I can give you what you asked me" Penn answered happily

"Oh Penn thank you very much seriously,I thank you with all my heart!" Matilda rocked on him to give him a hug.

While Boone watched this scene intrigued,Sashi saw all this very inexpressively, but inside, flames of jealousy and anger invaded her.

When Matilda left,Penn turned to see his friends and saw Sashi's face without emotion.

"Sash?" He ask confused.

"Eh?" She reacted by shaking her head.

"you're ok?" He asked again with that same confusion.

"eh yes. I'm fine ..." She spoked depressed and then sigh defeated. "I better go to recess,ok?"

And with that she came forward and continued her way to the corridor.

"emmm,Ok."Penn said very confused tilting his head.

If there was something that worried Sashi, it was that sturdy girl with brown hair and pink glasses: Matilda.

For days,she had taken Penn to talk and spend time together and just thinking that she could take away the love of her life scared her.

And the worst of all is that Penn DID showed interest in Matilda,at any time,Somebody could expect a kiss between these two.

However nobody knew what Penn really felt about Sashi and that made him more desperate for the girl.

Throughout the day, Sashi found it impossible to pay attention to that anguish inside her.

In fact,she only paid attention to Penn who was a few posts away from her,with a worried look,her teachers fished some few missed looks in class. But they just thought she didnt understand the lessons.

At the end of the day,With her two arms hugging herself, she walked slowly with a look of pain and sadness. When arriving at the stairs of the entrance,she felt a strong force pushing her back strongly followed by a "Sashi!"

She turned around and saw Penn with a worried look.

"Penn?..." she could barely say.

"Sash, what's wrong?,Since this morning you have been dismayed and sad,even at lunchtime you hardly ate" questioned Penn Worried "tell me what happens..."

Sashi swallowed,she had no words to excuse or prevent Penn.

"N-nothing, nothing happens...it's just that today Im not feeling so good,thats all..." she liedn

"Sashi,I know you enough and I know when you're lying or not" Penn took both of her arms and looked into her eyes with great confidence and seriousness which became a look of concern "Tell me what happens please,don't you see that I care about you?"

"Look,I just do not want to talk to anyone!,j-just leave me alone,ok?!" She escaped his grip abruptly and looked at him with a lot of anger in her eyes.

And with that she grabbed her backpack and pressed it against her back and moved away until Penn could barely locate her.

"Sashi, please..." the blue-eyed boy watched her go with Melancholy "please...dont go..." He was alone at the entrance of that Institute, he sighed as he ran a heavy hand through his fluffy and messy orange hair and looked at the floor.

A hand fell on his shoulder,it was Boone,patting him on the back as the only consolation.

"I'm sorry dude,it will be for another occasion..." Boone spoke.

"I do not know Boone" Penn looked at the floor with tearing eyes "When will it finally be the day when I will finally tell hrr what I feel for her?"

"You still have time, lyou can go for it!,tell her that you want her to be your princess and that you will never leave her!" Boone said this as a dramatic narrator of Romance "And together with your love,will overcome evil together!...and you'll have lots children and I will be the uncle!" at the end of that,he gave some childish applause.

"No Boone,I tell her that and possibly she leaves me in the hospital" Penn look at him annoyed "...but... I donwant to tell her that I love her...and that she is my princess to whom I must save..."

 **6:30 a.m**

It was not long before school started, although ninth-grade classes started at 10 o'clock in the morning, Sashi had woken up with all the excitement and energy with which she might have woken up.

She ran to the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast, she did nothing but take the glass with orange juice that had been left on the table, kiss her father on the cheek and take one of the toast with jam that her mom had just taken out of the toaster.

"Sashi dear,Why so rushed?,School starts at 10 aclock in the morning" asked her mother, Tia Kobayashi

"sorry mom, but today Im going to do something that I should have done long ago!" She replied playing with her younger brother's hair as a farewell.

"but you barely eat..." her mother replied

"Bye!" and with that the girl shot out of her house.

Her parents looked at her confused and holding back a bit of laughter.

"Oh Teenagers,our little one is growing..." Tia laughed

"I wonder who will be the lucky one" his dad spoke proudly.

Upon reaching the school entrance,she saw Boone on the steps of the entrance of the place, relaxed and carefree.

"Boone!" She suddenly stopped when she was in front of him.

"Oh, Hello little Kobayashi" he greeted her elegantly,Following this, Boone gave a giggle, which was interrupted by the girl who grabbed him violently from the neck of his shirt.

"Dont get me started!,tell me where's Penn!" She spoke looking at him coldly

"Pe-penn?" Boone asked scared "he went inside..."

Without answer,Sashi left his partner there and continued running down the stairs to the entrance and ran through the corridors.

"What the hell do you plan to do Sashi Kobayashi?" Boone asked tired as he walked on his heels.

"That should not be asked, besides that is between Penn and me..." Sashi answered more interested in her goal,she almost reached Penn&ls locker.

"Uh, something tells me that they will see revelations!" Boone whispered with mischief.

"shut up! Right now I need to find my..." she stopped "hero?..."

What she saw in front of her made her suddenly stop making her almost fall, She was horrified, Paralyzed and with her mouth wide open, while her eyes became glazed and in her eyes only pain was seen.

"No no..." shw whispered

Penn wqs giving a little silver chain to the girl in the red sweater and brown hair put in a Ponytail: Matilda.

"There you go Matilda" Penn said offering generously her that bracelet in the form of a chain "I hope youre happy..."

"Oh Penn..." Matilda covered her mouth while small tears came out of her mouth and slowly, hands trembling, took what the orange-haired boyhad offered her "Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

Seeing Matilda hugging Penn with a lot of emotion and love,was a direct stab in the heart for Sashi, who right now shook her head while her eyes were turning crystal because of the tears that were gathering. Boone bit his lower lip nervously while shaking his head.

The drop that spilled the glass was that the bracelet of Matilda had a small buckle attached which had the name of the girl.

"Penn!,Thank you very much!, I really thank you with all my heart!" Matilda said as she put on that bracelet.

"You know that I'll always be there to help you" Penn commented scratching his head with his cheeks red

"thank you Penn!, You are my hero!" and so Matilda finished this sentence leaving a kiss on Penn's Cheek.

Sashi already had her heart more than shattered,cold tears sprang from her tears followed by uneasy sobs, she put her hands on her chest,on her fragile heart and closed her eyes tightly while in her eyes reflected pain, sadness and suffering,she stayed there, in the same state she was before in with her legs shaking this time.

"Sa-sashi?" Boone approached her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I ... I really should go..." Sashi said, her voice choked with despair,it seemed she was struggling to speak.

"Sashi, what happened?" Boone looked at her

"It was my chance...Penn is not my hero...its hers..." And with her eyes full of tears, she run while crying.

"Sashi wait!" Boone went for her.

Penn was distracted by the happiness shown in the face of his friend Matilda,while she put on that bracelet and looked at her wrist in wonder.

"Thank you, Penn! Youre my hero!" He definitely did not expect her to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You do not have to thank me,I just do my job"he said embarrassed

"Oh Penn...you have no idea what this little chain means to me,my adorable boyfriend gave it to me. I almost died when I realized I left her at your house" She spoke relieved.

"Well,Joey did a good job of giving you that beautiful gift, you can tell he's a good boyfriend" However. Penn,out of the corner of his eyessee,saw a familiar silhouette,he turned his eyes and saw Sashi, shattered by what she saw and with her hands on her chest,he could barely see, since she ran away.

"Sashi!" Penn stretched his arms "Excuse Matilda,I have to go..."

"Don't worry,i was going to see Joey" she said unconcerned.

"Okay, see you later" and saying goodbye, he ran away.

"Sashi wait!,Boone what happened?" Penn askes worried

"I dont know Penn,I swear I did not expect it. She was going to see you to tell you something but when she saw you with Matilda she ran off crying " Boone explained,scratching his head.

"Oh no...Sash!" He followed her.

The girl with purple and short pink hair pushed anyone in her way, while she sobbed and wiped her tears. However,her blurred vision by the tears that ran through her eyes,did not show her clearly where she had to go. She only felt a painful fall through some ceramic entry steers which was not as smooth as she expected.

"D-dang it" She whispered sore.

Desperate for every hallway and classroom was Penn with Boone on his heels.

"Hey, Penn. By chance, dont you get curious as to why did she reacted like that?" Boone asked while trying to accelerate the pace.

"no,but you know perfectly well that I cant be calm if Sashi isn't fine" After verifying that his beloved girl was not in any of the classrooms, she went outside the school,it was the last place he needed to search.

"Sashi!,Where are you ?!" asked Penn. His ears managed to catch a cry and soft sobs that came from the stands, He approached nothing more and nothing less to see Sashi getting up hurt from the floor, with a hand on her forehead and hier legs shaking, she had caused a strong scratch on her right knee from which blood flowed and when she removed her hand from her head,it was seen that shehad an equal wound on her forehead.

She looked up and saw Penn with a worried look. Sashi did nothing but break into tears and run away.

Hours passed without knowing about her, which is why Penn missed Classes. He spent the whole afternoon looking for her.

Boone really did not want to miss school and that his parents gave him a big scolding, but it was for his friends and see them together at last. It was worth it.

It was already 6 o'clock at night, the streets were very dark and empty,Penn was walking through the city, looking for his girl who had disappeared 11 hours ago. He had gone through all the places they had ever visited or gone together, but there was no sign of her, the part-time hero was already beginning to despair.

"God,Sashi,where are you?" he asked himself.

"Penn!" Boone arrived behind him very tired.

"I found her!"

"where?!" Penn waved his friend while taking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Just see!" Boone pulled him by his arm.

They ran down that empty street until they reached their target, on a bench lit by a lamppost, Sashi was crying while covering her face. Penn sighed hurt and with slow and dragged steps,he was approached to her until touching her shoulder.

The girl gave a jump of fright which upon seeing Penn only became more sad than before.

"sorry..." Penn replied sadly "I...I better go..."

"No..." Sashi took his hand "I do not want you to leave me...never"  
"Okay..." he said sitting next to her, looking at hier forehead and wounded knee. "Does...it hurts...?"

"N-not so much now..." she whispered sadly

"I'm glad...I cant stand seeing you hurt... " the orange haired boy sighed tiredly and slowly took her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Sashi felt that caress blush enough.

"Sashi...why did you leave like that?" Penn asked looking at her with sheepish eyes. "Does it bother you that between me and Matilda theres a simple and sincere friendship?"

"...You do not have to lie to me Penn Zero,i know that you love her,you two look so happy together" Sashi answered him with her head dropping down

"No,Sashi you don't understand,Matilda already has a..." Penn got interrupted

"and well...you're her hero...you can't...you can't..."

"I cant,what?" Penn asked confused.

"Bee my hero..." she confessed closing her eyes with pain.

Penn could have been mistaken for a tomato because of the redness of his cheeks.

"...Sashi...but..."

"You do not have to write me excuses...I understand..."

"Well...but...you do know that Matilda already has a boyfriend, right?" asked Penn scratching his head nervously.

Sashi opened her eyes wide and looked at Penn in distress. She had analyzed everything in such a quick and precocious way that when she came to the conclusion, she could not feel more than embarrassment and dismay towards herself.

"No...no,no,no,no!" the girl's eyes filled with tear "...I'm so jealous!"

"Sash,its ok..." Penn patted her on the back to calm her,but she lunged at him and hugged him tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

"Please forgive me...I should not have acted like this...I...im and idiot" she was speaking in a Hiccup attack.

"...i'm not mad at you...rather...I'm a little worried..." Penn whispered as he stroked her short pink and purple hair.

"It's just that...I could not be find if..." she could not continue since her voice broke.

"If?..." Penn asked

"If my hero is with someone else ..."

In addition to blushing,Penn smiled tenderly.

"hehe,I...I could not be a hero if I do not have my princess by my side..."

Sashi remained motionless at those words,still clinging to Penn.

An eternal silence was present in such a scene.

Boone looked at that scene in the distance, did not know whether to interfere or let them live their moment.

"Well...i...ehhh" said Boone scratching his head "What?, Oh, I'm going mom!,Goodbye!" And he left running.

While Penn chuckled,Sashi clung to his chest like a little girl.

"Penn" Her angelic voice seemed that of an angel.

"Yes Sash?" asked the boy with orange hair.

"Take me home,please?..."

"of course dear..." he raise her in a bridal style and take her to her apartment.

Upon opening the door, Tia Kobayashi and her husband had been worried because their daughter had not returned home. Sashi was still fragile and clinging to Penn, she looked like a little girl from the street.

"Oh Honey,you're so tired..." her mother spoke, touching her forehead.

-Come on, we'll take you to your bed" Her father came up so Penn would give her to him. -

"no..."she whimpered with that soft and Angelic tone of Voice "Penn take me to my room, please..."

"Yes,my love..." Penn had no idea why he said that,but it felt good.

Penn taked Sashi to her room, Leaving her parents speechless for what had happened there in the livingroom.

Penn leaved Sashi in her soft bed and stroked her hair for a few seconds.

"Bye Sash,see you tomorrow" just when he turned around, he felt that Sashi's cold hands prevented him from leaving him "Is something wrong?"he asked confused.

"I called yoo because i dont want to sleep alone,please,don't leave me" she said even in a tired tone and noticed that her voice broke...she was crying. And if Penn had not noticed her crying, he might have left her.

"Ok You win,Ill stay...Where will I sleep?" Penn asked looking around the girl's room. "The sofa is just one seat,but I think I can get comfortable there"

"No..." Sashi interrupted him suddenly "sleep with me...please" Sashi gave her glazed eyes to the light and Penn could not refuse at that glance.

"Fine..." Penn settled very carefully next to Sashi giving her the backing, seeing in that night table some pictures that she had next to her,he could not help smiling,he was ready to fall asleep, but Sashi again spoke with those broken threads of voice.

"Turn around,it's the last thing I ask you" again, how to say no?.

Very flushed by that request, Penn turned around as delicately as possible and saw her eyes. He saw her with an angelic face, she looked so beautiful,so fragile,like the princess that she was for him, with his trembling hand,he approached her cheek and began to caress as if it were the skin of a newborn,Sashi sighed and closed her eyes while she accepted those caresses.

"Sashi..."

"Penn..." The girl approached him and wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly kissed him.

Penn was slow to respond to that kiss,but when he did,he tried to do it with as much passion and pushed her close to his body.

"I love you..." whispered Sashi between that kiss "My hero..."

"I love you too,my princess..."

And with that they both walked around on that soft mattress.

Penn sat his girl on his lap and continued with that passionate kiss, Sashi stroking his face and Penn stroking her purple and pink hair.

"You will not leave me,right?" Sashi whispered tenderly.

"Never have...never will.." Penn replied.

That night they caressed and kissed each other in that dark room.

Sashi's parents,after a few hours went to check how they were both. .

but when they entered they found both of them asleep,with Sashi sleeping on the chest of her hero.

 **THE END**


End file.
